This invention relates to fuel ignition devices, and more particularly to devices for igniting charcoal for use in a barbecue-type charcoal burner, which do not require the use of lighter fluids or electrical starting devices.
A number of conventional devices are known and available for quickly and easily igniting charcoal to be transferred to a barbecue-type charcoal burner after ignition. These devices typically include a tubular housing with a grate supported in the housing in a horizontal position and spaced above the lower housing support surface. Charcoal or similar type briquettes are placed on top of the grate and flammable material, such as crumpled newspaper, is placed in the housing beneath the grate, and the flammable material is then ignited. The housing acts as a flue to direct a velocity draft of heated air including flames and combustion gases from the ignited material through the grate and onto the charcoal briquettes seated on the grate. It is also known to include openings in the bottom of the housing adjacent the flammable materials such that air can pass through the openings into the housing thereby supplying oxygen to the burning flammable material and charcoal.
Once the charcoal was lit and it was desired, in the past, to move the charcoal to a different container such as a conventional barbecue-type grill, it was necessary to either tilt the entire housing thereby dumping the charcoal out the top or to provide a complicated means for pivoting the grate downwardly and dumping the charcoal out the bottom. The former method has proved to be unacceptable since sparks or lit charcoal pieces or entire briquettes frequently would fall out from either the top or bottom of the housing as the charcoal was dumped thereby injuring the user or bystanders, or requiring that the fallen pieces be later picked up. Regarding the latter method, no suitable means has been developed for simply, and easily dumping the grate downwardly. Prior devices frequently had loose parts or complicated designs, or required that the user grasp heated portions of the device.